emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7434 (25th February 2016)
Plot Chas isn't pleased when she and Aaron bump into Cain in the street and he seems keen to avoid speaking with them. Rakesh gets a call from Charity who wants him to find an illegal 'loophole' to get all her money out of the haulage business. Chrissie gets Lachlan to help her set up webcams around Home Farm to catch Bernice with Andy, believing she will stray again. She explains to Lachlan the real reason for the delay at the wedding. Marlon feels obligated to offer his catering services for Ashley and Laurel's wedding when she calls to see Diane to discuss other options. Bernice is confused as to why Lawrence has employed Andy at Home Farm and soon realises Chrissie is trying to expose her as a cheat. Lawrence tells her that the only reason he employed Andy was to prove to Chrissie that he trusts her completely. Chas confronts Cain over him avoiding Aaron and lashes out at him for his lack of support. Aaron is nervous as he and Robert pull up outside of Sandra's house and sees her going in. He makes excuses and tells Robert he doesn't want to go through with it. Robert encourages him to go for a drink with him and think about what he wants to do. Cain assures Chas that Aaron has his respect and that he thinks of him of his own. He explains that he's struggling to deal with the revelation as he hates himself for not seeing what was going on. He confesses that he's been thinking of them both to the extent that he approached Zak for advice on what to do. He asks if standing by Aaron is enough and she's grateful for his support. David tries to give Jacob advice as he brings Gabby back to the shop for something to eat after school. Chrissie asks for Andy's help with a job, glad to finally have the bait for her trap. Aaron and Robert sit in a park near to Sandra's house with a coffee He decides to go back and see Sandra. They are interrupted by a schoolgirl who asks them for money for the bus and Aaron provides her with the money. He thanks Robert for not letting him bottle it and moves to kiss him but Robert pulls away. Hurt, Aaron believing Robert isn't attracted to him anymore. Robert tries to explain to Aaron but Aaron walks away. Bernice is annoyed when she finds Andy working on the sitting room door as she sits doing her accounts. She explains that Chrissie is trying to set them up. Victoria comes up with a plan to save Marlon from catering for Laurel and Ashley's wedding. Robert catches up with Aaron and explains that he is still interested in being with him but feels the timing is wrong and wants to wait until Gordon is put away to make a proper go of things with him. They are interrupted by the girl again who now tells them that she's lost her mates and needs money for a taxi as she missed the bus and her phone's dead. She snatches Aaron's wallet as he takes pity on her. Robert chases after her and manages to get the wallet back but she kicks him in the groin and darts away. Andy tries to reassure Bernice that Chrissie will come round. Jacob is shocked when Gabby informs him that she and Lachlan were responsible for the break in at Eric's and the theft of Val's ring. Disgusted, he tells her to leave. Aaron drums up the courage to knock on Sandra's door but he and Robert left surprised and confused when Liv - the same girl from the park answers the door. Liv believe that Aaron and Robert had follows her but when Sandra open the door, she introduces a surprised Liv to her brother Aaron. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room, office and dining room *David's Shop *Skipdale Women's Prison - Corridor *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hawthorn Grove *5 Hawthorn Grove - Exterior and hallway *Unknown park Notes *First appearance of Isobel Steele as Olivia Flaherty. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,680,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes